Coeurs Vaillants
by Lorelei69
Summary: Après l'assassinat du prince de l'Empire Austro-hongrois, Franz Ferdinand, l'Empire Allemand déclare la guerre à la Russie. A cause des alliances établies, la France se prépare pour la bataille. Quelques heures après l'annonce de mobilisation générale, les civils allemands vivant en France doivent quitter le pays. Eren est l'un d'entre eux. AU, inspiré du jeu "Soldats Inconnus".
1. Prologue

_**1er Août 1914**_

_Après l'assassinat du prince de l'Empire Austro-hongrois, Franz Ferdinand, l'Empire Allemand déclare la guerre à la Russie. A cause des alliances établies, la France se prépare pour la bataille. Quelques heures après l'annonce de mobilisation générale, les civils allemands vivant en France doivent quitter le pays. Eren est l'un d'entre eux._

L'été était rude ces derniers jours, et Eren s'attelait au fourrage du blé dans les champs autour de sa propriété. Assis à l'ombre d'un arbre, ses deux amis d'enfance, Mikasa et Armin, lisaient des livres empruntés à la bibliothèque des Ackerman.

Cela faisait quelques années qu'Eren et Armin avaient été tous deux accueillis par les frère et sœur Ackerman. L'aîné, Livaï, possédait une grande propriété entourée de champs agricoles. Les deux orphelins avaient perdu leurs parents suite à une forte épidémie qui s'était abattue sur le pays quelques ans plus tôt. Mikasa avait aussitôt demandé à son frère la permission de les héberger jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un travail stable et une demeure propre à eux. Livaï avait accepté, tant qu'ils aidaient aux tâches quotidiennes.

Contrairement à Eren, Armin était de faible constitution, et ne pouvait pas se charger des tâches trop physiques. Il restait la plupart du temps à l'intérieur et s'occupait volontiers de la cuisine et de la lessive. Sa passion, il la comblait au sein de la multitude de livres et d'encyclopédies qui remplissaient la grande bibliothèque adjacente au salon. Il lui arrivait de rester très tard le soir au milieu d'une dizaine de bouquins vieux de plus d'un siècle, et on le retrouvait parfois endormi au beau milieu de ses découvertes.

Eren avait tout juste atteint les dix-neuf ans, et il lui tardait de s'installer dans une petite bourgade non loin d'ici. Le travail de la terre était particulièrement éreintant, et il songeait encore au travail qu'il pourrait faire d'ici quelques mois. Il ne se leurrait pas, malgré le fait que son tuteur soit assez riche, il n'avait pas fait suffisamment d'études pour décrocher un travail digne de ce nom. Peut-être que le monde de l'industrie le changerait un peu du fauchage de blé.

Alors qu'il remplissait lentement mais sûrement le chariot de blé, il entendit des sonneries stridentes provenant de bicyclettes. Il leva les yeux de son travail tout en s'épongeant le front. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit deux agents de police debout, là, devant lui !

« Monsieur Jäger ? Demanda l'un deux, tout en scrutant Mikasa et Armin qui s'étaient précipités auprès de lui.

\- O... oui ? »

Il allait sans dire qu'Eren était particulièrement mal à l'aise et perplexe. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour se retrouver avec deux agents peu engageants ? Il n'avait pourtant pas le souvenir de s'être battu dernièrement.

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la France est alliée à la Russie, et que celle-ci est entrée en guerre contre l'Allemagne... Par conséquent, vous n'êtes plus le bienvenu ici, n'est-ce pas, monsieur Jäger ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? S'écria Eren. Vous me jetez dehors ? Hors de mon pays ?

\- Vos papiers stipulent que vous êtes Allemand, non pas Français. Je regrette, mais vous êtes prié de quitter le pays le plus rapidement possible. Nous ne tolérerons pas d'opposition.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas ! »

C'était Mikasa qui venait de crier. Elle s'interposa entre Eren et les policiers. Ses yeux exprimaient des sentiments confus, à la fois de la colère et de la tristesse. Les agents n'en démordaient pas, malheureusement.

« Nous vous laissons jusqu'à demain, dis-huit heures, pour préparer vos affaires et quitter la France. Bonne journée. »

Et ils se remirent en selle à ces mots. Mikasa se tourna vers Eren, les yeux emplis de larmes. Elle l'agrippa aux épaules et commença à le secouer d'avant en arrière.

« Tu ne peux pas partir, Eren, nous avons encore besoin de toi ! Armin a encore besoin de nous deux ! »

Eren lui prit les mains, tâchant de la calmer. Son regard se fit plus dur, plus froid qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Écoute, Mikasa. Je ne veux pas prendre de risques inutiles. Vous devez rester en sécurité tous les deux. Livaï vous protégera, je lui fais confiance. Je ne partirai que demain. Profitons de cette journée... la guerre ne durera pas. Je vous promets de revenir bientôt. »

* * *

Le lendemain, les deux agents étaient revenus aux alentours de midi pour embarquer Eren et l'accompagner jusqu'à la frontière. Mikasa avait à nouveau essayé de s'interposer, mais cette fois-ci, Livaï fut celui qui la retint, malgré ses cris et ses larmes. Armin sanglotait lui aussi. Tous les trois observèrent Eren s'éloigner d'eux un peu plus chaque seconde.

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ d'Eren, et une ambiance lourde pesait dans la demeure. Mikasa avait décidé de remplacer Eren dans les champs, et s'acharnait à la tâche de façon presque folle. Quant à Armin, il restait enfermé dans sa chambre toute la journée, ne descendant que pour manger lorsqu'on arrivait à le forcer. La bonne humeur avait déserté la maison des Ackerman. Ce matin-là, Livaï était sorti chercher le courrier. Il passa devant l'étable où sa cadette pansait les chevaux à défaut de pouvoir panser sa peine.

Dans la boîte aux lettres trônait un prospectus orné de drapeaux français. Livaï sentit son cœur se serrer. Il savait très bien ce que cela voulait dire. C'était l'ordre de mobilisation générale. L'appel de la guerre. Le recrutement des soldats s'était fait attendre. Il aurait préféré que cela n'arrive jamais. Comment allait-il bien pouvoir l'annoncer à Mikasa et Armin ? Comment pourrait-il les laisser seuls tous les deux ? Mais le devoir l'appelait, et il n'avait pas le droit de refuser.

_Quelques jours après le départ d'Eren, la guerre en voulait encore plus, et emporta également Livaï avec elle. Le cœur lourd, Livaï quitta la ferme et se mit en route pour Saint-Mihiel. Comme beaucoup d'autres, il ignorait ce que le destin lui réservait._


	2. Chapitre 1 : Erwin Smith

_**31 Juillet 1914**_

Erwin se réveilla vers dix heures ce matin-là. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand il se rendit sur le balcon. Le brise était légère, et apaisait la chaleur de l'été. Café en main, il se tourna vers la porte-fenêtre donnant sur la chambre. Sa bien-aimée dormait encore, ses cheveux blonds étalés sur l'oreiller immaculé. Erwin sourit et rejoignit la cuisine. Il déposa un croissant et un verre de jus de fruit sur un plateau et se dirigea prudemment vers la chambre. La porte grinça légèrement lorsqu'il la poussa, mais Marie était déjà réveillée. Assise dans le lit, elle sourit à son futur mari. Erwin la rejoignit, déposant le plateau sur la table de chevet en veillant à ne rien faire tomber. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« Demain, c'est le grand jour », dit-il.

Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui, son sourire s'élargissant. Erwin lui caressa la joue, déposant un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres.

Paris, ville de l'amour. Paris, la ville qui serait à jamais gravé dans son cœur. Ils allaient se marier ici, en France, le pays natal de Marie. Erwin avait fait le voyage depuis les Etats-Unis quelques jours plus tôt pour ce grand jour.

C'était grâce à son frère qu'il avait rencontré Marie. Depuis ce jour, ils n'avaient cessé de correspondre par lettre. La communication entre eux ne fut pas des plus simples, un océan les séparait, mais cela n'empêcha pas leur amour de fleurir et de vivre jour après jour. Erwin lui avait rendu visite par surprise, et lui avait demandé sa main. Il n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux que ce jour-là. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Marie était une femme splendide. Elle était douce, chaleureuse, et pleine de vie. Il ne pouvait plus imaginer sa vie sans elle à ses côtés. Il avait rencontré un ange, et comptait bien le garder toute sa vie auprès de lui.

Vers onze heures trente, ils sortirent tous les deux se promener dans les rues de Paris. Marie voulait l'emmener sur le Pont des Arts. D'après elle, on pouvait voir les plus beaux lieux de la ville de là-bas. Après une heure de marche, ils s'assirent en terrasse d'un restaurant et célébrèrent leur futur mariage. Erwin ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée entre une librairie et le parc Monceau.

* * *

Le lendemain était déjà là, et Erwin était plus angoissé que jamais. C'était le jour qui allait changer sa vie pour toujours. Il se voyait déjà avec deux ou trois petites têtes blondes, jouant dans les jardins et dans les rues avec d'autres enfants, et peut-être même un chien, qui sait ? Il refit nerveusement son nœud papillon. Il devait être impeccable. Il vérifia plusieurs fois qu'aucun pli ne froissait son costume, rajusta le col de sa chemise, se coiffa une dernière fois, et quand il fut fin prêt, il descendit retrouver le taxi. Marie était en train de se préparer de son côté, chez ses parents. Naile Dork, son meilleur ami et témoin en ce jour, l'attendait dans le véhicule.

Naile avait été amoureux de Marie auparavant, Erwin le soupçonnait d'ailleurs de l'être encore. Pourtant, il avait accepté de bon cœur d'être son témoin au mariage. Lorsqu'il s'assit à côté de lui, Naile ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Relax, tu es horriblement tendu. Tu ne voudrais pas donner l'impression d'être constipé en un jour pareil ? »

Ces mots arrachèrent un sourire à Erwin. Le taxi démarra et ils étaient partis en direction de l'église Saint-Laurent. Ils étaient presque arrivés lorsqu'ils entendirent des détonations inquiétantes au loin. Le taxi s'arrêta brusquement et Naile s'adressa au chauffeur.

« Que se passe-t-il ? C'est quoi ces bruits ? »

Les cloches de Paris hurlèrent. Erwin se précipita hors du véhicule. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Un aéronef survolait le ciel de la ville, assombrissant les rues. Les seules lumières provenaient de flammes, éparpillées de part et d'autres. Des bombes tombaient, telles une averse bénigne une nuit d'automne. Le chauffeur sortit à son tour et prit les jambes à son cou, tandis que Naile attrapa Erwin par la manche.

« Marie..., marmonna Erwin. Où est Marie ?

\- Elle est probablement chez ses parents encore, t'en fais pas ! » Tenta de le réconforter son ami. Malheureusement, il semblait aussi paniqué et inquiet que lui. « Allez, on se casse d'ici ! »

Mais Erwin n'en fit rien. Au contraire, il se jeta sous la pluie de bombes. L'église était en ruines déjà. Ses morceaux étaient dispatchés aux quatre coins de la place, et plus il se rapprochait, plus il entendait des voix. Des voix agonisantes. Il aperçut des gens sous les décombres. Un homme en costume était à moitié écrasé sous une énorme pierre. Le cœur d'Erwin accéléra. Il se mit à courir de plus en plus vite, tandis qu'autour de lui, les victimes hurlaient de désespoir. Toutes ces personnes étaient invitées au mariage. Où pouvait bien être Marie ? Il entendit Naile crier son nom, mais sa voix semblait n'être qu'une hallucination.

Il remarqua alors un pan de tissu blanc. Il se figea sur place. Un bras sortait péniblement de sous des décombres. _Non..._ Une main de femme, inerte, pâle et tâchée de sang. _Marie, non..._ Il tomba à genoux. Il sentit son cœur se déchirer, se briser. Il n'arrivait même pas à pleurer. Cela semblait tellement... irréel. _Oui, c'est ça... c'est un cauchemar... je vais me réveiller, et Marie sera là, à côté de moi..._ Marie, son ange. Ses yeux noisettes ne le regarderaient plus jamais aussi tendrement qu'avant. Ses lèvres roses ne lui souriraient plus jamais. Il ne la verrait plus. C'était terminé. Pour toujours.

Il sentit quelqu'un le relever de force, il n'essaya pas de se débattre. Ses yeux ne voulaient plus quitter ce qu'il restait de sa femme. Celle qui aurait dû devenir sa femme aujourd'hui.

* * *

« Hé mec, reste pas là à broyer du noir ! On va en finir vite fait bien fait avec cette guerre ! Reprends-toi ! »

Le soldat le secoua par l'épaule, se voulant probablement amical ou quelque chose du genre. Erwin le repoussa.

« Oooh, allez ! Fais un effort, tu veux boire un coup ? Ça te décoincerait !

\- Allez vous bourrer la gueule ailleurs, bande de trous du cul », les sermonna quelqu'un.

Erwin leva les yeux en direction de la voix, pendant que les trois idiots s'éloignaient en marmonnant. C'était un homme sûrement un peu plus jeune que lui, une trentaine d'années tout au plus. Il avait un regard assez froid, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'être un mauvais bougre. Après tout, il l'avait débarrassé de ce trio agaçant.

« Merci, tu n'avais pas à te déranger pour moi. »

Le soldat, français au vu de son uniforme, haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas l'air très bavard. Il s'assit par terre à côté de lui et lui tendit une main.

« Livaï. Tu n'es pas français ?

\- Erwin Smith, répondit ce dernier en serrant la main tendue. Non, j'ai rejoint les forces françaises pour me battre contre l'Allemagne.

\- Volontairement ? Tu es bien motivé... On m'a arraché de force à ma famille, ainsi qu'un de mes amis. J'aurais préféré éviter tout ça.

\- J'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais à cause d'eux. »

Livaï le regardait du coin de l'œil. Il se releva en silence.

« Je dois rejoindre mon régiment. Bonne chance, ne meurs pas trop vite. »

Erwin esquissa un mince sourire pendant qu'il s'éloignait. Ce jeune homme lui rappelait Naile, d'une certaine façon. Il espérait le revoir un jour, son ami. Des sifflements retentirent. Il était temps pour lui de rejoindre ses camarades et de se préparer pour la guerre.


	3. Chapitre 2 : 104e Régiment d'Infanterie

_**20 Août 1914**_

Cela faisait à peine quelques jours que Livaï avait rejoint l'armée. Leur régiment marchait sans relâche, se reposant seulement pour dormir la nuit ou pour manger deux ou trois fois par jour. Le gouvernement les avait envoyés marcher contre le 71e régiment allemand, et la pression se faisait de plus en plus sentir. Si au début, les jeunes soldats semblaient enthousiastes à l'idée de quitter leur patelin, plus ils approchaient du camp ennemi, et plus ils stressaient. Après tout, ce n'était pas n'importe quoi. Ils avaient de véritables armes de guerre en main. Et ils devraient tuer des hommes. Des hommes comme eux.

La France avait déjà essuyé une défaite dix jours plus tôt, et quand les soldats l'avaient appris, la plupart d'entre eux prirent conscience de la difficulté et de la cruauté de la guerre. Ils avaient perdu environ 4000 hommes, ce qui, pour des jeunes recrues, était énorme. La peur prenait place dans leurs cœurs face à l'appréhension de leur première bataille.

C'était aussi le premier combat de Livaï. Malgré son âge plutôt avancé, il n'avait encore jamais rejoint l'armée. Même s'il savait à quoi s'attendre – son père étant tombé au combat lors de la guerre précédente – il redoutait que la guerre s'éternise. Il espérait au fond qu'elle ne durerait que quelques mois, afin qu'il puisse retourner auprès de sa sœur.

Le régiment s'arrêta pour établir un blockhaus, ils n'étaient plus très loin des camps où s'étaient établis les Allemands. Le capitaine cria des ordres, et Livaï se retrouva avec trois autres soldats pour réunir divers rondins de bois afin de construire le fortin. Il fut surpris de voir que deux d'entre eux étaient des femmes. La grande brune un peu excentrique et à la voix grave pouvait aisément se faire passer pour un homme, cependant la petite brunette était facile à remarquer. Cette dernière semblait très jeune, elle venait probablement d'avoir la majorité. Le troisième soldat était quant à lui un jeune homme blond plutôt calme, mais Livaï pouvait lire sur son visage qu'il cherchait un moyen de se barrer d'ici.

Ils partirent donc en quête de bois, et la grande brune à lunettes, du nom de Hansi, avait trouvé une technique intelligente pour couper et amasser le bois sans perdre trop de temps. La plus jeune, Isabel, voulut ramasser quelques fruits des bois mais son camarade, Furlan, la rappela à l'ordre et l'obligea à participer au ramassage de bois.

Sur le chemin du retour, Isabel ne cessa de faire des éloges à Livaï, car il était « vachement vieux mais carrément bien conservé et musclé ». Livaï ne savait pas trop où se mettre et se contenta de hausser les épaules, ne sachant quoi répondre à ça. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au lieu du campement, ils commencèrent à monter le fortin avec l'aide d'autres soldats, et le travail fut achevé au bout d'une heure. Ils purent ainsi se reposer, non sans crainte qu'une attaque des Allemands ne les surprenne durant la nuit.

Une grande partie de la soirée, Hansi ne cessa de raconter des tas de choses scientifiques, et Livaï se demanda si elle ne s'était pas trompée de carrière en rejoignant l'armée. Elle aurait pu aider la Frrance grâce à ses inventions, mais Hansi réfuta cette idée en disant que rien n'était vraiment au point et que le matériel coûterait bien trop cher au gouvernement. Livaï fronça les sourcils, peu convaincu.

De son côté, Isabel clamait haut et fort qu'elle ferait leur fête aux Allemands, tandis que Furlan, légèrement agacé, lui disait de se taire et de laisser les autres dormir. Elle se tourna alors vers Livaï, qui nettoyait son équipement.

« Hé, frérot, on ira leur casser les dents tous les deux, pas vrai ? » Déclara-t-elle avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé.

Livaï hocha vaguement la tête. Il avait cessé d'écouter après le _frérot_. Ce terme lui rappela Mikasa, et il se demanda si tout allait bien pour elle et Armin, à la ferme. Puis il repensa à cette guerre qui se préparait, menaçante. Il ne voulait pas tuer d'autres soldats. S'imaginer braquer une arme sur un pauvre gars qui a été envoyé de force sur le front, ça le révoltait. Mais se retourner contre son commandant n'était pas une solution, il risquait de se retrouver en camp de travail et ça ne changerait rien à la situation. Pour l'instant, son seul désir était de rentrer chez lui entier, et si possible, avec Eren.

Ils furent réveillés en pleine nuit par un coup de feu. Livaï se leva précipitamment et prit son fusil en main. Un grand gaillard blond gueula :

« Une attaque ? En pleine nuit ? C'est pas un coup par derrière ça ? »

Il faut croire que oui, songea Livaï, tandis qu'il sortait du fortin pour voir ce qui se passait au-dehors. Tout ce qu'il vit, c'est un jeune homme brun, probablement l'un de ceux de garde, arme en main et tremblant, fixant le sol. Comme il faisait nuit, Livaï ne vit pas grand chose, il se rapprocha alors du gamin. Ce dernier semblait terrifié, et Livaï prit garde de ne pas le brusquer. Il empoigna directement l'arme que l'autre lâcha sans réagir et la jeta par terre derrière eux.

« Ça va ? C'est toi qui a tiré ? »

Comme il ne lui répondait pas, Livaï suivit son regard et aperçut alors un homme à terre, couché sur le ventre, gisant dans une flaque de sang. A en juger par l'uniforme, c'était un Allemand, et il était probablement venu en éclaireur. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : le régiment qu'ils devaient affronter n'était plus loin du tout. Il se tourna de nouveau vers le brun.

« Écoute, tu vas rentrer et tu vas te coucher, ton tour de garde est fini, je prends la relève.

\- Marco ! »

Le grand blond de tout à l'heure surgit de l'intérieur du fortin et se précipita vers ledit Marco, inquiet. Ce dernier sembla aussitôt réaliser la présence de ses camarades et, aidé de son ami, ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans l'abri. Une fois que les deux étaient hors de son champ de vision, Livaï s'accroupit vers le corps inerte. Il le retourna. Il fut rassuré en constatant que ce n'était pas Eren. Il lui ferma cependant les yeux, le pauvre gars n'avait pas demandé à se faire tirer dessus cette nuit-là.

Il entendit des pas s'approcher et tourna la tête. Hansi l'avait rejoint, accompagnée du commandant. Ce dernier déclara qu'il fallait se débarrasser du corps, et assigna Livaï et Hansi au second tour de garde.

« Ça fait flipper, hein ? Fit-elle quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls tous les deux.

\- C'est la guerre. On en verra d'autres, et probablement des pires.

\- Plutôt pessimiste, toi, non ?

\- Réaliste. »

Le reste de la nuit s'acheva sans autre effusion de sang, et lorsque le soleil pointa le bout de son nez au milieu des arbres, le commandant et son régiment reprirent la route vers le camp allemand, et la bataille était prévue pour le jour-même. La tension était palpable au sein du 104e régiment d'infanterie.


End file.
